Disability discrimination
Disability discrimination is discrimination against people with disability. In many countries there are discrimination laws which make this illegal. Attitudes towards mental and physical illness and sensory disabilities support prejudice against people with disability. UK The Fair Treatment at Work Survey 2005 found that people with a disability or long term illness were twice as likely as other employees to experience unfair treatment at work In the year to March 2007, nearly as many claims of disability discrimination (5,533) were accepted by the Employment Tribunals in Great Britain as for race (3,780), age (972), religion (648) and sexual orientation (470) combined (5,870). See also *Ableism *Affirmative action *Disabled (attitudes toward) *Civil rights *Disablism *Equal opportunity References *Agran, M., Alper, S., & Wehmeyer, M. (2002). Access to the general curriculum for students with significant disabilities: What it means to teachers: Education & Training in Mental Retardation & Developmental Disabilities Vol 37(2) Jun 2002, 123-133. *Albrecht, G. L., & Verbrugge, L. M. (2000). The global emergence of disability. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications Ltd. *Alhamaudi, F. A. (1996). Attitudes toward disabilities in Saudi Arabia and their relationship to disability and responsibility framework. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Allan, J. (2005). Encounters with exclusion through disability arts: Journal of Research in Special Educational Needs Vol 5(1) Mar 2005, 31-36. *Allan, S., & McGonagle, I. (1997). A comparison of HoNOS with the social behaviour schedule in three settings: Journal of Mental Health Vol 6(2) Apr 1997, 117-124. *Angermeyer, M. C. (2004). Stigmatization of Mentally Ill Patients by Society: Psychiatrische Praxis Vol 31(Suppl2) Nov 2004, S246-S250. *Angermeyer, M. C., & Schulze, B. (2001). Reducing the stigma of schizophrenia: Understanding the process and options for interventions: Epidemiologia e Psichiatria Sociale Vol 10(1) Jan-Mar 2001, 1-7. *Arboleda-Florez, J. (2003). Considerations on the stigma of mental illness: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 48(10) Nov 2003, 645-650. *Ashcroft, R. (2003). Counterpoint: On Not Wanting to Be Injured and Insulted: Journal of Disability Policy Studies Vol 14(3) Win 2003, 181-184. *Balser, D. B. (2000). Perceptions of on-the-job discrimination and employees with disabilities: Employee Responsibilities and Rights Journal Vol 12(4) Dec 2000, 179-197. *Balser, D. B. (2002). Agency in organizational inequality: Organizational behavior and individual perceptions of discrimination: Work and Occupations Vol 29(2) May 2002, 137-165. *Bambra, C., & Pope, D. (2007). What are the effects of anti-discriminatory legislation on socioeconomic inequalities in the employment consequences of ill health and disability? : Journal of Epidemiology & Community Health Vol 61(5) May 2007, 421-426. *Barrett, R. S. (1996). Related federal acts: Americans with Disabilities Act and Age Discrimination in Employment Act. Westport, CT: Quorum Books/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Barton, L. (2005). Emancipatory research and disabled people: Some observations and questions: Educational Review Vol 57(3) Aug 2005, 317-327. *Bauman, H. D. L. (2004). Audism: Exploring the Metaphysics of Oppression: Journal of Deaf Studies and Deaf Education Vol 9(2) Spr 2004, 239-246. *Bayes, R., Comellas, B., Lorente, S., & Viladrich, M. d. C. (1998). Information, fear and discrimination in the HIV/AIDS pandemic: Psicothema Vol 10(1) Mar 1998, 127-134. *Bayes, R., Comellas, B., Lorente, S., & Viladrich, M. s. d. C. (1998). Information, fear and discrimination in the HIV/AIDS pandemic: Psicothema Vol 10(1) Mar 1998, 127-134. *Beverly, C., & Alvarez, A. R. (2003). Employment and empowerment of people with disabilities: A social development perspective. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Biklen, D., & Schein, P. L. (2001). Public and professional constructions of mental retardation: Glen Ridge and the missing narrative of disability rights: Mental Retardation Vol 39(6) Dec 2001, 436-451. *Blackstock, C. (2002). Embracing our distinct humanity: Journal on Developmental Disabilities Vol 9(2) Dec 2002, vii-viii. *Blanck, P. D., & Marti, M. W. (1996). Genetic discrimination and the employment provisions of the Americans with Disabilities Act: Emerging legal, empirical, and policy implications: Behavioral Sciences & the Law Vol 14(4) Fal 1996, 411-432. *Boomgaarden, R. L. (1995). Social cognition and stigmatization of mentally disabled persons: Competing models of schema change. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Boreus, K. (2007). Discursive discrimination against the 'deaf-mute'/'deaf' and the importance of categorization in 20th century Sweden: Disability & Society Vol 22(6) Oct 2007, 609-623. *Bruyere, S. M., Erickson, W. A., & VanLooy, S. (2004). Comparative Study of Workplace Policy and Practices Contributing to Disability Nondiscrimination: Rehabilitation Psychology Vol 49(1) Feb 2004, 28-38. *Bryan, W. V. (2002). Sociopolitical aspects of disabilities: The social perspectives and political history of disabilities and rehabilitation in the United States. Springfield, IL: Charles C Thomas Publisher. *Buys, L. R., & Nelson, R. E. (1996). Impact of rehabilitation counselors' dress and language on employers' willingness to interview persons with severe disabilities: Journal of Rehabilitation Administration Vol 20(2) May 1996, 121-131. *Campbell, J. L., Gadzichowski, K. M., & Pasnak, R. (2004). Mastery of number conservation by a man with severe cognitive disabilities: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 98(3,Pt2) Jun 2004, 1283-1284. *Carter, J. M., & Markham, N. (2001). Disability discrimination: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 323(7306) Jul 2001, 178-179. *Carusi, C. M. (1997). Clinicians' attitudes, prognoses, and perceptions regarding male clients of different ethnic backgrounds and disability status. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Chaffin, J. E. (1999). Postsecondary access for individuals with psychological disabilities: An analysis of federal rulings and institutional philosophies, policies, and practices. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Chima, F. O. (1998). Workplace and disabilities: Opinions on work, interpersonal, and intrapersonal factors: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 29(3) Fal 1998, 31-37. *Coble-Temple, A., Mona, L. R., & Bleecker, T. (2003). Accessing personal assistance services in the workplace: Struggles and successes: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 18(2) 2003, 113-123. *Coelho, T. (2004). Our right to work, our demand to be heard: People with disabilities, the 2004 election, and beyond: Epilepsy & Behavior Vol 5(1) Feb 2004, 1-2. *Collins, C. (1999). Reproductive technologies for women with physical disabilities: Sexuality and Disability Vol 17(4) Win 1999, 299-307. *Copeland, I. C. (2001). Integration versus segregation: The early struggle: British Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 29(1) Mar 2001, 5-11. *Corrigan, P. W., & Lam, C. (2007). Challenging the structural discrimination of psychiatric disabilities: Lessons learned from the American disability community: Rehabilitation Education Vol 21(1) 2007, 53-58. *Corrigan, P. W., Markowitz, F. E., & Watson, A. C. (2004). Structural Levels of Mental Illness Stigma and Discrimination: Schizophrenia Bulletin Vol 30(3) 2004, 481-491. *Corrigan, P. W., Watson, A. C., Heyrman, M. L., Warpinski, A., Gracia, G., Slopen, N., et al. (2005). Structural Stigma in State Legislation: Psychiatric Services Vol 56(5) May 2005, 557-563. *Davis, J. M., & Watson, N. (2001). Where are the children's experiences? Analysing social and cultural exclusion in "special' and "mainstream' schools: Disability & Society Vol 16(5) Aug 2001, 671-687. *Day, J. A. (1996). Ambivalence as a moderator of the effects of disability acknowledgement and task performance on the evaluation and treatment of the disabled. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Dhungana, B. M. (2006). The lives of disabled women in Nepal: Vulnerability without support: Disability & Society Vol 21(2) Mar 2006, 133-146. *Dibben, P., James, P., & Cunningham, I. (2001). Senior management commitment to disability: The influence of legal compulsion and best practice: Personnel Review Vol 30(4) 2001, 454-467. *Edwards, C., & Imrie, R. (2003). Disability and Bodies as Bearers of Value: Sociology Vol 37(2) May 2003, 239-256. *Elissondo, G. (1995). A study of marginalization, mental illness, illiteracy, and poverty: The problematics of intervention. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Epstein, D. G. (2004). Jones v. Post Office: Has the Defense of Justification Been Watered Down Under the United Kingdom's Disability Discrimination Act? : Public Personnel Management Vol 33(2) Sum 2004, 225-233. *Erickson, K. A. (1996). Effects of didactic and experiental education of conceptions of persons with serious mental illness. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Estroff, S. E., Penn, D. L., & Toporek, J. R. (2004). From Stigma To Discrimination: An Analysis of Community Efforts To Reduce the Negative Consequences of Having a Psychiatric Disorder and Label: Schizophrenia Bulletin Vol 30(3) 2004, 493-509. *Fishbein, H. D. (2002). Peer prejudice and discrimination: The origins of prejudice (2nd ed.). Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Glozier, N. (2004). The Disability Discrimination Act 1995 and psychiatry: Lessons from the first seven years: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 28(4) Apr 2004, 126-129. *Goldson, E. (2004). Review of Peer Prejudice and Discrimination: The Origins of Prejudice: Journal of Developmental & Behavioral Pediatrics Vol 25(4) Aug 2004, 293. *Gonzalez Torres, M. A., Aristegui, M., Oraa, R., & Bustamante, S. (2004). Qualitative research in schizophrenia: Focus groups study of discrimination experiences of patients and their families: Archivos de Psiquiatria Vol 67(3) Jul-Sep 2004, 211-220. *Goodman-Delahunty, J. (2000). Psychological impairment under the Americans with Disabilities Act: Legal guidelines: Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 31(2) Apr 2000, 197-205. *Gouvier, W. D., & Coon, R. C. (2002). Misconceptions, discrimination, and disabling language: Synthesis and review: Applied Neuropsychology Vol 9(1) Mar 2002, 48-57. *Green, S., Davis, C., Karshmer, E., Marsh, P., & Straight, B. (2005). Living Stigma: The Impact of Labeling, Stereotyping, Separation, Status Loss, and Discrimination in the Lives of Individuals with Disabilities and Their Families: Sociological Inquiry Vol 75(2) May 2005, 197-215. *Groce, N. E. (1997). Women with disabilities in the developing world: Journal of Disability Policy Studies Vol 8(1-2) 1997, 177-193. *Hehir, T. (2002). Eliminating ableism in education: Harvard Educational Review Vol 72(1) Spr 2002, 1-32. *Herold, K. P. (2000). Communication strategies in employment interviews for applicants with disabilities. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Hodges, J. Q. (2006). Stigma and Schizophrenia: A Hands-On Guide to Breaking the Link: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 51 (27), 2006. *Hoffman, S., & Pransky, G. (1998). Pre-employment examinations and the Americans with Disabilities Act: How best to avoid liabilities under federal law: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 8(4) Dec 1998, 255-263. *Holzbauer, J. J., Jr. (2002). Disability harassment in the workplace. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hughes, B. (1999). The constitution of impairment: Modernity and the aesthetic of oppression: Disability & Society Vol 14(2) Mar 1999, 155-172. *Jackson, C. J., Furnham, A., & Willen, K. (2000). Employer willingness to comply with the Disability Discrimination Act regarding staff selection in the UK: Journal of Occupational and Organizational Psychology Vol 73(1) Mar 2000, 119-129. *Jaeger, P. T. (2004). Disability in Culture; Disability as Culture. Westport, CT: Greenwood Press/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Johnson, M. (2006). Terri Schiavo: A disability rights case: Death Studies Vol 30(2) Mar 2006, 163-176. *Johnstone, M.-J. (2001). Stigma, social justice and the rights of the mentally ill: Challenging the status quo: Australian & New Zealand Journal of Mental Health Nursing Vol 10(4) Dec 2001, 200-209. *Kaplan, J. E., & Moore, R. J., Jr. (2000). Legal rights and hurdles. Bethesda, MD: Woodbine House. *Kim, Y. (2003). Anti-stigma Program and Japanese Efforts of Renaming Schizophrenia: Seishin Igaku (Clinical Psychiatry) Vol 45(6) Jun 2003, 619-624. *Kliewer, C., & Fitzgerald, L. M. (2001). Disability, schooling, and the artifacts of colonialism: Teachers College Record Vol 103(3) Jun 2001, 450-470. *Komesaroff, L. (2004). Allegations of Unlawful Discrimination in Education: Parents Taking Their Fight for Auslan to the Courts: Journal of Deaf Studies and Deaf Education Vol 9(2) Spr 2004, 210-218. *Komesaroff, L. (2007). Denying claims of discrimination in the federal court of Australia: Arguments against the use of Native Sign Language: Sign Language Studies Vol 7(4) Sum 2007, 360-386. *Konur, O. (2002). Access to employment by disabled people in the UK: Is the Disability Discrimination Act working? : International Journal of Discrimination and the Law Vol 5(4) 2002, 247-279. *Konur, O. (2002). Assessment of disabled students in higher education: Current public policy issues: Assessment & Evaluation in Higher Education Vol 27(2) Apr 2002, 131-152. *Konur, O. (2006). Teaching disabled students in higher education: Teaching in Higher Education Vol 11(3) Jul 2006, 351-363. *Konur, O. (2007). A judicial outcome analysis of the Disability Discrimination Act: A windfall for employers? : Disability & Society Vol 22(2) Mar 2007, 187-204. *Laing, A. (2003). Prevention of disabling practices in higher education: An undergraduate institutional case study: Journal of Community & Applied Social Psychology Vol 13(4) Jul-Aug 2003, 325-326. *Lee, B. A. (2003). A decade of the Americans with Disabilities Act: Judicial outcomes and unresolved problems: Industrial Relations: A Journal of Economy & Society Vol 42(1) Jan 2003, 11-30. *Lewis, A. N., McMahon, B. T., West, S. L., Armstrong, A. J., & Belongia, L. (2005). Workplace discrimination and asthma: The national EEOC ADA research project: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 23(3) 2005, 189-195. *Li, L., & Moore, D. (2001). Disability and illicit drug use: An application of labeling theory: Deviant Behavior Vol 22(1) Jan-Feb 2001, 1-21. *Lin, Y.-S., & Peng, S.-C. (2003). Acquisition Profiles of Syllable-initial Consonants in Mandarin-speaking Children with Cochlear Implants: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Vol 123(9) Dec 2003, 1046-1053. *Link, B. G. (2001). Stigma: Many mechanisms require multifaceted responses: Epidemiologia e Psichiatria Sociale Vol 10(1) Jan-Mar 2001, 8-11. *Longmore, P. K. (2005). Policy, Prejudice, and Reality: Two Case Studies of Physician-Assisted Suicide: Journal of Disability Policy Studies Vol 16(1) Sum 2005, 38-45. *Loo, R. (2004). Attitudes Toward Employing Persons With Disabilities: A Test of the Sympathy-Discomfort Categories: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 34(10) Oct 2004, 2200-2214. *Lowman, D. K., West, S. L., & McMahon, B. T. (2005). Workplace discrimination and Americans with cerebral palsy: The national EEOC ADA research project: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 23(3) 2005, 171-177. *Lundberg, B., Hansson, L., Wentz, E., & Bjorkman, T. (2008). Stigma, discrimination, empowerment and social networks: A preliminary investigation of their influence on subjective quality of life in a Swedish sample: International Journal of Social Psychiatry Vol 54(1) Jan 2008, 47-55. *Marks, D. (1999). Dimensions of oppression: Theorising the embodied subject: Disability & Society Vol 14(5) Sep 1999, 611-626. *Marshall, K. (2005). Disability Discrimination and Higher Education in England and Wales and Australia Compared: International Journal of Discrimination and the Law Vol 6(4) 2005, 289-324. *Marta, M. R., & Geruschat, D. (2004). Equal Protection, the ADA, and Driving with Low Vision: A Legal Analysis: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 98(10) Oct 2004, 654-667. *Mason, A., Pratt, H. D., Patel, D. R., Greydanus, D. E., & Yahya, K. Z. (2005). Prejudice toward People with Disabilities. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *McMahon, B. T., Shaw, L. R., West, S., & Waid-Ebbs, K. (2005). Workplace discrimination and Spinal Cord injury: The national EEOC ADA research project: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 23(3) 2005, 155-162. *McMahon, B. T., West, S. L., Mansouri, M., & Belongia, L. (2005). Workplace discrimination and diabetes: The EEOC Americans with Disabilities Act research project: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 25(1) 2005, 9-18. *Meier, K. J., Pennington, M. S., & Eller, W. S. (2005). Race, Sex, and Clarence Thomas: Representation Change in the EEOC: Public Administration Review Vol 65(2) Mar-Apr 2005, 171-179. *Metzner, J. L. (1998). Pennsylvania Department of Corrections et al. v. Ronald R. Yeskey: Prisons and the Americans with Disabilities Act of 1990: Journal of the American Academy of Psychiatry and the Law Vol 26(4) 1998, 665-668. *Miceli, N. S., Harvey, M., & Buckley, M. R. (2001). Potential discrimination in structured employment interviews: Employee Responsibilities and Rights Journal Vol 13(1) Mar 2001, 15-38. *Mikulik, S. (2007). "Regarded as" plaintiffs and ADA hostile work environment claims: Mental & Physical Disability Law Reporter Vol 31(1) Jan-Feb 2007, 8-11. *Mitchell, P. R., McMahon, B. T., & McKee, D. (2005). Speech impairment and workplace discrimination: The national EEOC ADA research project: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 23(3) 2005, 163-169. *Moss, K., Johnsen, M., & Ullman, M. (1998). Assessing employment discrimination charges filed by individuals with psychiatric disabilities under the Americans with Disabilities Act: Journal of Disability Policy Studies Vol 9(1) 1998, 81-105. *Moss, K., Ullman, M., Starrett, B. E., Burris, S., & Johnsen, M. C. (1999). Outcomes of employment discrimination charges filed under the Americans With Disabilities Act: Psychiatric Services Vol 50(8) Aug 1999, 1028-1035. *No authorship, i. (2004). China must prioritise health opportunities for all: Lancet Vol 364(9438) Sep 2004, 909-910. *Ondeck, D. M. (2003). The Challenges of Functional Inability: Home Health Care Management & Practice Vol 15(4) Jun 2003, 350-352. *Orleman, E. M. (2002). Peer discrimination and children's conceptions of mental illness. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Otey, E., & Fenton, W. S. (2004). Editors' Introduction: Building Mental Illness Stigma Research: Schizophrenia Bulletin Vol 30(3) 2004, 473-475. *Oyelese, A. O. (2003). Stigma, Discrimination, and Ostracization: HIV/AIDS Infection in Nigeria: International Quarterly of Community Health Education Vol22(1-2) 2003-2004, 125-129. *Ozmen, E., & Taskin, E. O. (2004). The influence of attitudes toward mental disorders to mental health services: Psikiyatri Psikoloji Psikofarmakoloji Dergisi Vol 12(3) 2004, 83-92. *Pardeck, J. T. (1997). The Americans with Disabilities Act and child care programs: Early Child Development and Care Vol 138 1997, 29-39. *Pardeck, J. T. (2005). An Analysis of the Americans With Disabilities Act (ADA) in the Twenty-First Century. Binghamton, NY: Haworth Social Work Practice Press. *Perlin, M. L. (2000). The hidden prejudice: Mental disability on trial. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Perry, E. L., Hendricks, W., & Broadbent, E. (2000). An exploration of access and treatment discrimination and job satisfaction among college graduates with and without physical disabilities: Human Relations Vol 53(7) Jul 2000, 923-955. *Petrila, J., & Brink, T. (2001). Insight and disability: Psychiatric Services Vol 52(12) Dec 2001, 1659. *Petrila, J., & Brink, T. (2001). Mental illness and changing definitions of disability under the Americans with Disability Act: Psychiatric Services Vol 52(5) May 2001, 626-630. *Redley, M. (2006). Review of Disabling interpretations: The Americans with Disabilities Act in federal courts: Disability & Society Vol 21(3) May 2006, 292-294. *Renton, D. (2006). A new era for equality law? Archibald v Fife Council reconsidered: Disability & Society Vol 21(7) Dec 2006, 709-720. *Rinere, V., & Morris, J. (1997). A model for state agency compliance with the ADA: Ensuring access for people with mental illnesses: Psychiatric Rehabilitation Journal Vol 21(2) Fal 1997, 177-180. *Robert, P. M., & Harlan, S. L. (2006). Mechanisms of Disability Discrimination in Large Bureaucratic Organizations: Ascriptive Inequalities in the Workplace: Sociological Quarterly Vol 47(4) Fal 2006, 599-630. *Robertson, B. S. (2001). British antidiscrimination legislation and wayfinding in buildings in Scotland: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 95(2) Feb 2001, 69-79. *Robinson, E. G. (2002). Quilomboos, Black nationalism, and self-determination for persons with intellectual disabilities: A psychohistorical perspective: Mental Retardation Vol 40(1) Feb 2002, 81-83. *Ross, G. F. (2004). Ethics, trust and expectations regarding the treatment of disabled staff within a tourism/hospitality industry context: International Journal of Hospitality Management Vol 23(5) Dec 2004, 523-544. *Roulstone, A. (2003). The legal road to rights? Disabling premises, Obiter Dicta and the Disability Discrimination Act 1995: Disability & Society Vol 18(2) Mar 2003, 117-131. *Roulstone, A., & Warren, J. (2006). Applying a barriers approach to monitoring disabled people's employment: Implications for the Disability Discrimination Act 2005: Disability & Society Vol 21(2) Mar 2006, 115-131. *Rumrill, P. D., Roessler, R. T., McMahon, B. T., & Fitzgerald, S. M. (2005). Multiple sclerosis and workplace discrimination: The national EEOC ADA research project: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 23(3) 2005, 179-187. *Sayce, L. (2000). From psychiatric patient to citizen: Overcoming discrimination and social exclusion. New York, NY: St Martin's Press. *Sayce, L., & O'Brien, N. (2004). The future of equality and human rights in Britain--opportunities and risks for disabled people: Disability & Society Vol 19(6) Oct 2004, 663-668. *Schriner, K., & Scotch, R. K. (2001). Disability and institutional change: A human variation perspective on overcoming oppression: Journal of Disability Policy Studies Vol 12(2) Fal 2001, 100-106. *Schur, L. A. (1998). Disability and the psychology of political participation: Journal of Disability Policy Studies Vol 9(2) 1998, 3-31. *Sherry, M. (2004). Overlaps and contradictions between queer theory and disability studies: Disability & Society Vol 19(7) Dec 2004, 769-783. *Shildrick, M. (2000). Becoming vulnerable: Contagious encounters and the ethics: Journal of Medical Humanities Vol 21(4) Win 2000, 215-227. *Sigmund, J. (2001). Insight and disability: Psychiatric Services Vol 52(12) Dec 2001, 1658-1659. *Smith, A. (2004). The inclusion of pupils with special educational needs in secondary school physical education: Physical Education & Sport Pedagogy Vol 9(1) May 2004, 37-54. *Smith, S. R. (2005). Equality, identity and the disability rights movement: From policy to practice and from Kant to Nietzsche in more than one uneasy move: Critical Social Policy Vol 25(4) Nov 2005, 554-576. *Snyder, M. L., Kleck, R. E., Strenta, A., & Mentzer, S. J. (2003). Avoidance of the handicapped: An attributional ambiguity analysis. New York, NY: McGraw-Hill. *Snyder, S. L., & Mitchell, D. T. (2002). Out of the ashes of eugenics: Diagnostic regimes in the United States and the making of a disability minority: Patterns of Prejudice Vol 36(1) Jan 2002, 79-103. *Stefan, S. (2001). Disability benefits or disability rights? Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Stefan, S. (2001). Discrimination in the delivery of services to people with psychiatric disabilities. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Stefan, S. (2001). Images of mental illness. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Stefan, S. (2001). The landscape of discrimination today. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Stefan, S. (2001). Private insurance and the Americans With Disabilities Act. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Stefan, S. (2001). Professional education, licensing, and discipline. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Stefan, S. (2001). Unequal rights: Discrimination against people with mental disabilities and the Americans With Disabilities Act. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Stefan, S. (2002). Abusive work environments, stressful working conditions, and discrimination. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Stefan, S. (2002). Conclusion. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Stefan, S. (2002). Disability discrimination law and discrimination against people with psychiatric disabilities. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Stefan, S. (2002). Hollow promises: Employment discrimination against people with mental disabilities. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Stefan, S. (2002). What is discrimination? Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Stefan, S. (2002). The work experience of people with psychiatric disabilities. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Stewart, T. (2003). Editorial: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 22(4) Jul-Aug 2003, i-ii. *Supple, S. (2005). Getting our house in order: The Psychologist Vol 18(7) Jul 2005, 418-420. *Swain, J., Griffiths, C., & Heyman, B. (2003). Towards a social model approach to counselling disabled clients: British Journal of Guidance & Counselling Vol 31(1) Jan 2003, 137-152. *Taskin, E. O. (2004). Stigmatisation, discrimination and mental illness: Psikiyatri Psikoloji Psikofarmakoloji Dergisi Vol 12(3) 2004, 5-12. *Taylor, C. (2006). Disability in Australia: Exposing a social apartheid: Disability & Society Vol 21(2) Mar 2006, 211-213. *Thornton, M. (1997). Domesticating disability discrimination: International Journal of Discrimination and the Law Vol 2(3) 1997, 183-198. *Torrey, E. F. (2007). Review of Shunned: Discrimination Against People with Mental Illness: Schizophrenia Research Vol 89(1-3) Jan 2007, 366-367. *Tregaskis, C. (2004). Applying the social model in practice: Some lessons from countryside recreation: Disability & Society Vol 19(6) Oct 2004, 601-611. *Tuckerman, P. (2004). Review of Solutions at work: Practical guides to managing disability: Journal of Intellectual & Developmental Disability Vol 29(2) Jun 2004, 180. *Unger, D., Rumrill, P. D., Jr., Roessler, R. T., & Stacklin, R. (2004). A comparative analysis of employment discrimination complaints filed by people with multiple sclerosis and individuals with other disabilities: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 20(3) 2004, 165-170. *Vehmas, S. (1999). Discriminative assumptions of utilitarian bioethics regarding individuals with intellectual disabilities: Disability & Society Vol 14(1) Jan 1999, 37-52. *Verbrugge, L. M. (1997). A global disability indicator: Journal of Aging Studies Vol 11(4) Win 1997, 337-362. *Waddington, L. (1997). The European community and disability discrimination: Time to address the deficit of powers? : Disability & Society Vol 12(3) Jun 1997, 465-479. *Wahl, O. F. (1999). Mental health consumers' experience of stigma: Schizophrenia Bulletin Vol 25(3) 1999, 467-478. *Waldeck, E., & Guthrie, R. (2007). Disability discrimination and immigration in Australia: International Journal of Discrimination and the Law Vol 8(4) 2007, 219-236. *Walker, S. (2004). Disability equality training--constructing a collaborative model: Disability & Society Vol 19(7) Dec 2004, 703-719. *Wall, B. W. (1998). Disability discrimination and Parker v. Metropolitan Life: Separate, but equal? : Journal of the American Academy of Psychiatry and the Law Vol 26(1) 1998, 117-121. *Walsh, P. N. (2003). Human rights, development and disability: British Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 31(3) Sep 2003, 110-112. *Warner, R. (2005). Local Projects of the World Psychiatric Association Programme to Reduce Stigma and Discrimination: Psychiatric Services Vol 56(5) May 2005, 570-575. *Watson, A. C. (2002). Mental illness stigma: Ideology, causal attributions, perceptions of dangerousness, and behavioral response. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Weeber, J. E. (1999). What could I know of racism? : Journal of Counseling & Development Vol 77(1) Win 1999, 21-23. *Whitehead, A. W., & Hlaudy, J. (2002). Significant risk versus acceptable risk in dental treatment of HIV-infected individuals: Journal of the Gay & Lesbian Medical Assn Vol 6(2) Jun 2002, 75-78. *Williams, L., & Nind, M. (1999). Insiders or outsiders: Normalisation and women with learning difficulties: Disability & Society Vol 14(5) Sep 1999, 659-672. *Wolbring, G. (2003). Disability Rights Approach Toward Bioethics? : Journal of Disability Policy Studies Vol 14(3) Win 2003, 174-180. *Zinsmeister, J. (2006). Why Disabled Men have Special Needs and why Rehabilitation Aims at Equality of the Sexes--The Legal Mandate of Equality in Education According to section 1 SGB IX: Vierteljahresschrift fur Heilpadagogik und ihre Nachbargebiete Vol 75(3) 2006, 186-191.